


Hush

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Politics, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Elin Solberg’s 40th birthday is going so well, until it isn’t. Lucky she’s got her advisor by her side.





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).

Elin Solberg was having a great 40th birthday. The Prime Minister had decided to support her new bill, her talk with the Swedish foreign affairs minister couldn’t have gone better, and her nemesis from the opposition had announced his retirement. And now, after work, she was alone in her office with Britta Hansen, her 29-year-old advisor.

Britta took Elin’s left hand, thumb gliding over the wedding ring, and pulled her into a kiss. Wrapping her arms around Britta’s waist, Elin melted into the kiss. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t stop, never had been able to in the two years she’d known Britta. This woman was her weakness, a secret she could never afford to get out – her marriage and her career were too fragile.

Elin opened her mouth, knowing how much Britta loved a bit of tongue. Sure enough, Britta moaned, and squeezed Elin’s buttocks through her navy dress pants. Britta was an arse girl.

While she could’ve kissed Britta all night, they didn’t have all night; she had to keep things moving. She unbuttoned Britta’s blouse just enough to be able to put one hand inside and cup Britta’s breast. Her other hand she put in Britta’s short wavy hair, tugging. Again, Britta moaned. Elin couldn’t get enough of Britta’s moans.

“Lars won’t mind you coming home late?” Britta asked with a glint in her dark eyes.

“Don’t you worry about my husband,” said Elin, squeezing Britta’s breast. “Not when there are much more _interesting_ things to do.”

Britta grinned. “You’re the boss.”

Elin winced. “You know I don’t like it when you call me boss in the bedroom.”

“Oh, but _I_ do. And besides,” Britta pointed out, “we’re still in the office.”

“Is that subordination I hear coming from those gorgeous lips?”

Britta put those gorgeous lips to Elin’s ear and whispered, “You’ll have to punish me. Boss.”

A thrill ran through Elin’s body at the thought. Or maybe it was just Britta’s hot breath in her ear. She put her own mouth to Britta’s ear. “That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“Please,” Britta whispered.

Backing Britta up against the desk and placing her hands on it for balance, Elin parted Britta’s legs with her knee. Her knee kept rising under Britta’s skirt and stopped when she found her knickers. To come, Britta always needed direct stimulation. Her punishment was to be denied it.

Pouting, Britta rubbed herself against Elin. With pink cheeks and pleading eyes, she was a sight to behold, and Elin almost forgot this was meant to be a punishment.

Breathing hard, Britta gripped the collar of Elin’s blazer. “Please,” she panted. “Let me come.”

Elin leaned in to give Britta another open-mouthed kiss. And because Britta begged so well and kissed so well, Elin was inclined to take pity on her. She removed her knee from between Britta’s thighs, but before she could replace it with her hand, a loud noise blasted her eardrums.

The two of them blinked at each other.

“That’s the alarm for a full lockdown,” Elin realised.

Britta’s eyes widened. “In the two years I’ve been working here…”

“Yeah,” said Elin. “It’s real.”

They broke apart.

“You already locked the door, didn’t you?” Elin checked.

“I think s- Yeah, I did.” Britta released a shaky sigh. She looked like her heart was pounding as hard as Elin’s.

Not making a sound, Elin dragged Britta under the desk, out of sight from anyone who might come through that door. She didn’t know what the hell was happening, but she tried her best to not look scared shitless. 

The alarm continued to ring.

“I wonder what’s happening,” Britta whispered, face pale.

Elin nodded, and took Britta’s hands, squeezing them in a desperate effort to distract herself from her own fear. They stayed huddled under the desk for what felt like hours, waiting for the all clear.

“It’s okay, we’re going to be okay,” Britta kept chanting.

Elin wanted to tell her to shut up – because what if they weren’t okay, what if shit _were_ going down? – but she dreaded the silence. So, keeping hold of Britta’s hands, she took deep breaths and hoped Britta would follow her lead.

Her heartrate leapt again when she heard footsteps in the hallway. Britta froze, and they stared at each other in silence. Then Elin’s mobile rang on her desk. To her startled ears, it sounded just as loud as the lockdown alarm. It would be Lars, asking why she was late for dinner. She reached up to the desk and fumbled around for the phone.

“Don’t answer it,” Britta hissed.

Elin frowned. “Why not?”

“Whoever’s on the other side of the door has already heard it ring. If you pick up, you’ll be broadcasting that someone’s in here.”

Elin left the phone where it was, and soon it stopped ringing on its own. “You’re a good advisor,” she whispered.

Britta smiled. “I’ll remember you said that.”

“Don’t you dare ask me now for a pay rise.”

“I might file a complaint about discomfort at work. My foot is cramping.”

The footsteps in the hallway faded, and both women relaxed, though they didn’t move out from under the desk until the alarm stopped. Elin sighed with relief, while Britta sighed at the sound of both their phones pinging with a text message.

“Let me guess,” said Elin, voice sounding strange to her own ears, “we’ve got a meeting?”

“No, your birthday cake is here. Of course we’ve got a fucking meeting.” Britta’s expression morphed from one of annoyance to one of horror. “I’m sorry.”

Elin stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Britta, who quivered against her. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “Just breathe.” She stroked Britta’s back.

They stood embracing for a long time.

Britta cleared her throat. “You’ll have to finish what you started another time,” she said, pulling away and straightening her clothes.

Elin smiled. “I can promise with 100% certainty that I will.”

“Careful, Minister; that’s quite a promise. You don’t want to disappoint me if you don’t follow through.”

“I _promise_,” Elin murmured, pressing her lips to Britta’s, “that the person who’d be most disappointed is me.” She let herself get distracted for a few more delicious seconds.

“That meeting won’t go away if you ignore it,” said Britta, extracting herself.

Oh, but there was no rest for the wicked. Elin sighed, and sent Lars a quick text, telling him not to wait up. She was going to be home late again.


End file.
